The family of matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) enzymes, which includes collagenases, gelatinases, and stromelysin, degrades tissues such as bone, cartilage, and basement membrane. These enzymes have been implicated in wide variety of diseases including rheumatoid and osteoarthritis, periodontal disease, diabetes, ophthalmologic conditions, neoplasia, metabolic bone disease, aneurysm formation, and atherosclerosis. Recent research has focused on identifying inhibitors of collagenase and other MMPs as a potential therapy for the modulation of connective tissue degradation. As a result of significant advances in MMP chemistry and pathobiology over the past several years, potential therapeutic agents are now in clinical trials. The wide range of potential applications for MMP inhibitors, the diversity of theoretically useful agents and the availability of results from clinical trials make this an important time to convene an international conference. The conference will take place October 21-24, 1998 and include discussions of mechanisms of actin, pharmacology, promising models for drug development, and the results of clinical trials. In combining academic and industrial investigators, this multi disciplinary conference will contribute substantially to progress in the field. The proceedings will be published as a volume of the Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences and will be distributed widely.